


Hidden Agendas

by mini_cutie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed-centric, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Partners in Crime Gavin Reed & RK900, RK900's Name is Cain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_cutie
Summary: Gavin Reed had always been forthcoming with his opinions. He was never one to shy away from sharing whatever was on his mind. In fact, most of the time, his brain-to-mouth filter didn't exactly filter much. So, when the android revolution ended and Gavin Reed started questioning his morals, it was obvious to everyone in the precinct. Still, he wanted to make up for everything he had ever done. Sure, he was rude to everyone, not just androids. But it had been easy to see he had a preference for humans. Could he still make up for everything he had done?RK900 had always been shrouded in mystery. He was created in secret, was supposed to be put to work behind the scenes, was kept under wraps until the very end. So, of course, it didn't come as a surprise to anyone that it was easy for him to hide things. Like, for example, the mission Kamski had assigned of him. Or, another example, the role Gavin Reed played in that same mission. But, despite that, there was a part of him that wanted more. More than secrets, more than darkness. He wanted to be free, like Connor, like the deviant he was supposed to be. Could it even be possible?





	1. crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> i, too, fell into the rabbit hole that is reed900

Gavin Reed had always lived a life that wasn’t exactly completely truthful. 

It wasn’t as if he flat out lied to people about who he was. In fact, he rarely did that. Gavin Reed was, if anything, forthcoming about his opinions, whether people wanted them or not.

The thing was, however, he hid parts of himself and that counted as lying by omission.

He didn’t  _ mean _ to. It was just how he learned to deal with things. His personal life and his work life were to be separated by a thick brick wall. They were never meant to mix,  _ ever _ , no matter what. That was how things had always been.

Gavin Reed learned early on that his personal life and his work life were like two chemicals and that, when mixed together, they would create a volatile reaction, would ruin everything Gavin had built up, would  _ break him _ .

Even when he was a small time beat cop, patrolling one neighborhood of Detroit at a time, he didn’t let anyone too close. Just close enough to think they were, of course, but not too much that they knew the softer weaker parts of him.

Besides, nobody ever wanted to get that close anyway. He learned first hand that, when they did, it wasn’t good. Nothing good ever came out of it.

That was just how it was. That was how  _ life _ was.

Which was why he was having a crisis.

The crisis came in the form of Elijah Kamski who, first thing in the morning, entered the Detroit City Police Department, two androids right behind him. 

One of them, Gavin was already familiar with. It was the Chloe model, also known as RT600. The very first android model that Cyberlife perfected. Everyone knew who Chloe was. Most of the time, wherever Kamski was, Chloe was surely not far behind.

Squinting a little over his coffee cup, Gavin immediately recognized the other android to be an RK800 model. Or, at least, a model similar. He knew that for a fact because the android looked almost similar to Connor with a few differences.

Like, for example, his height and the way he carried himself. Connor was relaxed, had the kind of aura that relaxed other people. It was no surprise, Connor was short and friendly, not at all the type to easily intimidate unless he was trying to.

This android, on the other hand, managed to be the exact opposite all while wearing the same face. 

It might have to do with his taller stature but it could also be because of his stiff posture. The android kept his arms behind his back, LED whirling yellow as he took in his surroundings. He looked like the type of guy you’d never want to mess with.

Gavin couldn’t care less about the androids. He just didn’t want Kamski in the precinct. Not that he had any choice. Obviously, Kamski had a reason to be there.

As Kamski neared Gavin’s desk, the detective was forced to look down, pretending to be busy with his screen as if he hadn’t been staring just a second ago.

“Detective Reed.” 

_ Of course _ . Gavin could feel the skin on his neck and his ears flush hot. He tried his best not to growl in irritation. Still, it was hard to keep the scowl off of his face.

“Mr. Kamski.” Gavin returned the greeting but with a more monotone expression, eyes meeting Kamski’s though Gavin’s expression was more of a glare than anything.

He tried not to look so unsettled. Really, he did. The thing was, however, he really couldn’t help it. The hatred, the anger, it boiled inside of his stomach, made it churn, made his chest ache. The glare remained on Gavin’s face.

Something flashed across Kamski’s face then, as if he realised it, could feel the animosity that filled Gavin. The look was something Gavin refused to acknowledge. 

The android--his jacket said RK900--looked alarmed by their interaction and his LED flashed red for a brief second before Kamski put his hand out as if to stop the android from doing anything stupid.

Thankfully, that was all Kamski needed to say. After that, he started walking away, looking less smug and more-- disappointed? Gavin didn’t know, didn’t  _ want _ to know.

“Mr. Reed.” Chloe also stopped and gave Gavin a curt and polite nod. At least  _ she  _ didn’t seem like she was forcing herself. 

Despite all the kindness Chloe showed, Gavin couldn’t bring himself to do anything but give a short wave back. Chloe seemed to understand and, of course, like always, followed after Kamski with clicking heels and a small smile.

Long ago, he wouldn’t have even acknowledged Chloe. Their relationship, like his relationship with Kamski, was strained at best. Since the android revolution and the end of the brutalizations towards androids, however, Gavin couldn’t bring himself to be more than a little rude to androids.

Before, Chloe had simply felt like a machine. Now, he knew she had feelings, knew she was more than that. It was the same for Connor, the same for all androids he interacted with on a daily basis.

It made him uncomfortable, made something crawl under his skin. He tried to ignore it but it wasn’t something so easily ignored. He had been such an active android hater and he had thought that he had a good reason for it.

Apparently, he was mistaken. Now, it felt too wrong not to at least greet her.

“You know Kamski?” Tina was suddenly at Gavin’s desk, eyes wide and amusement playing across her expression.

Gavin waved her away, scowl deepening as he tried to turn to his terminal and work. Apparently, it wasn’t just Tina that wanted answers, though.

“If you knew Kamski, kid, you should’a come with Connor and I when we interviewed him a while back.” Anderson appeared out of nowhere too (though, in reality, he probably just stood up from his desk just a short ways away from Gavin’s) “That guy is some piece of work.”

At those words, Gavin’s jaw clenched but he said nothing, just took a loud slurp of his coffee and scoffed “You could say that again.”

Connor, who stood right next to Anderson, curious eyes peering at Gavin, said nothing. For some reason, however, Gavin could tell that Connor knew something Gavin didn’t want him to know.

Gavin, however, couldn’t ask him what it was. At least, not unless he wanted to risk both Anderson and Tina finding out too. 


	2. understand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t exactly understand what you mean, Captain.” Kamski replied smoothly and, from the tone in his voice, it was obvious that he understood. RK900 could easily guess that Kamski just wanted the Police Captain to be more straightforward.
> 
> A brief search through his database called this move a power play.
> 
> It seemed that the Police Captain realized this as well because he sighed, ragged and tired “Let’s cut the shit, shall we, Kamski?”
> 
> RK900’s eyebrows furrowed at the profanity and he could see both Kamski and Chloe looked entertained by it, Kamski more than the android.

“Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Mr. Kamski?”

RK900 could see that the Police Captain wasn’t actually pleased by Kamski’s presence but he could also sense that Kamski himself could tell this as well.

It was odd to RK900, how the two of them pretended that their conversation was anything but strained and forced. It was so obvious and yet they still decided to play at being polite and courteous. 

“ _ Well _ , I have another addition to your precinct.” Kamski finally replied before stepping to the side and gesturing to RK900 himself “He’s basically the new and improved RK800. I thought he’d be useful as another one of your detectives.”

RK900 took that as his cue to straighten and present himself. His database told him that first impressions were everything and, from what Kamski had set his priorities to, Captain Fowler's impression was important.

In any case, the Police Captain looked pleased enough as his eyes scanned RK900 up and down. When he turned back to Kamski, however, his expression went back to a more forced look “Is this really what you're doing with your time, Mr. Kamski?”

The question was innocent enough but RK900 could tell that it was more than that. He couldn't exactly tell whether it was the tone or the wording but Fowler came off as hostile. 

Instead of quickly reacting, like earlier, with that other detective, RK900 paused to see what Kamski would do.

“I don’t exactly understand what you mean, Captain.” Kamski replied smoothly and, from the tone in  _ his _ voice, it was obvious that he understood. RK900 could easily guess that Kamski just wanted the Police Captain to be more straightforward.

A brief search through his database called this move a power play.

It seemed that the Police Captain realized this as well because he sighed, ragged and tired “Let’s cut the shit, shall we, Kamski?”

RK900’s eyebrows furrowed at the profanity and he could see both Kamski and Chloe looked entertained by it, Kamski more than the android. 

Before Kamski could reply, Fowler beat him to it “Why our precinct? Why are you escorting this android personally? Aren’t you busy now that you’re back and reorganizing Cyberlife?”

“There’s a famous saying: If you want something done, you have to do it yourself.” Was all Kamski was willing to say and, suddenly, RK900 was hit with the realisation that his mission parameters were to be kept a secret from the Police Captain.

After all, if Kamski wasn’t willing to divulge the reason why RK900 was there and why Kamski himself was escorting the android, then RK900 was surely not allowed to do so either.

“So, what’s this thing you want done?” Fowler asked quickly as if readying himself for something unpleasant, his eyes narrowed as if he were accusing Kamski of something unspoken.

Kamski took the look in stride “I want RK900 to be Detective Gavin Reed’s partner.”

Fowler looked surprised as if he hadn’t seen that coming. In fact, for a few seconds, it looked like Fowler was in disbelief, as if that had been the very last thing he had expected Kamski to say.

_ Detective Gavin Reed _ . He was the same detective as before. The one that regarded Kamski with utmost hostility. RK900 had been shocked by the anger that he saw in the detective. He had only seen a look like that on human-hating androids before. Usually, when he saw that expression, violence or profanity followed.

His sensors even told him that there was a 57% chance that Detective Gavin Reed would attack Kamski. He had been so surprised by the look that he almost detained Detective Reed. If Kamski hadn’t stopped him, RK900 would’ve acted.

Aside from what he had learned from that encounter, RK900 knew only the basics about the detective. 

It was interesting.  _ He _ was interesting. He also played a part in RK900’s mission.

“Detective Reed won’t accept the RK900 as his partner.” Fowler finally recovered only to look rather irritated and solemn all at the same time “He hates androids.”

“Oh?” Kamski made a noise of surprise but RK900 could tell that he wasn’t surprised at all. In fact, there was something else in his expression, something RK900 couldn’t exactly understand.

It made sense. RK900 had only deviated recently and rather violently. Apparently, CyberLife had found the exact code that allowed for androids to deviate and had, of course, promptly deleted it. It took effort from Kamski himself as well as employees from the newly revamped CyberLife to finally allow RK900 to deviate.

So, because of that, Rk900 wasn’t exactly used to human emotions yet. He could search them up in his database. A quirk of the mouth meant happiness. A wrinkle of the eyebrows meant anger. It was all easy to scan for and search.

However, this expression was hard. There were multiple parts of Kamski’s face that said one thing while other parts said another. His lips twitched up as if happy but his eyebrows were straining to stay straight as if he wanted to hide his anger. Or, maybe, his sadness? Because there was a sadness in his eyes. Something akin to agony? RK900 couldn’t say.

In any case, he was disappointed by that new information. He had thought that becoming Detective Reed’s partner would be easy but, since he hated androids, it would be much more difficult than RK900 thought.

The information certainly didn’t improve RK900’s opinion on Detective Reed. First, he hated Kamski. That made no sense to RK900. Kamski was a visionary, was a pioneer. He had done so much for androids and for humankind.

Hell, Kamski was the one that made the backdoor into the AI programming. He was the one that allowed the androids to deviate. He wasn’t a God to androids, that was for sure, but he was certainly at least an authority figure.

Not that Kamski liked being considered as such.

Now, though, RK900 hears that Gavin Reed also hated androids? He hated both  _ Kamski _ and  _ androids _ ?

“Well, why don’t you call him in here and I’ll settle that myself.” Kamski spoke up, pulling RK900 from his thoughts. There was that look on Kamski’s face again, that look that RK900 couldn’t understand. He had never seen that look before.

Either Fowler didn’t notice the look or he didn’t pay it any mind. Instead, the Captain pressed a button on his desk and yelled “Reed, get in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp there you are!!! the start of my millionth fic. thank you for reading this far and i hope you enjoyed it! if you did enjoy it, please leave a kudos and a comment! i know not a lot has happened so far but more will come!!
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
